Punishment
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: During the Yucatan exploration, Tyler defies orders by not coming up when Jack calls time. When his brother scolds him for it, Tyler brushes it off but he can see the fire in Jack's eyes and knows he's in for it later. Slash. Incest. Jack/Tyler.


**A/N: Well, once again my followers are probably going "NOW what the hell is she doing?" Y'all have to see this movie is all I can say. It's a really great film and I'm going to be doing more with it (plus doing crossovers with Cave and Doom, as well as Cave and Riddick). It stars Cole Hauser as Jack, and I think y'all know how much I love Cole by now. For **_**this **_**oneshot though, you don't need to know the movie. This takes place as a "deleted scene" after first being introduced to Jack and his cave diving team. But after reading it, ya gotta go see the movie if you haven't already. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been out at sea a few days, mapping an underwater cave in the Yucatan off the Mexican coast. It had been proving to be a complex system, but a beautiful one all the same. It looked as though they would finish up that day if they could locate the last few sections they had yet to get into.

Except that time got called with one more little segment to go and Tyler couldn't just stop there, not when he found a place he could slip through that would give him access. He knew he was risking his brother's ire by not surfacing, but it was _right there._ Wiggling his way down inside the cracked rock, he got down inside, hitting his sonar gun. He grinned around the mouthpiece, seeing the images on the screen- he'd got it!

Sure enough though, when he started for the boat his brother was waiting at the halfway point and came up with him the rest of the way. Tyler started immediately as he got out of the water, "Look, you don't have to say anything but..."

Jack's finger was in his face though. "Hey, 'ey, 'ey, I call time, you surface."

Tyler sighed but nodded, "Ok."

His brother turned away after a moment's hesitation, his jaw set in anger. Tyler could see the fire there in his eyes. Jack may have been dropping it for the time being, but he knew the conversation was far from over- and Tyler had a good idea of what he was in for.

Sure enough, later that night while the rest of their team was up on the deck drinking in celebration of their finished job- and the one to come in the Carpathians - Tyler was down in his cabin resting when his brother came in. There was a hard look in his eyes and Tyler fought the urge to sigh. He sat up slowly, putting his legs over the edge of his bed as he looked up at Jack, who hadn't made a move to come deeper into the cabin. Not that there was much room to maneuver in their small sleeping quarters aboard the _Shark_.

"What've I told you Tyler?" Crossing his arms and leaning back against the door, Jack frowned down at his little brother. _Well, not so little anymore, _Jack admitted. His brother was actually taller than him now, and had filled out over the years into the handsome man he was. They had their own unique features- like his brother's damned dimples or his own sharp jawline and pronounced cheekbones- but there was no denying the familial resemblance.

Looking up at him with hazel eyes, Tyler wasn't saying a word. At least he knew better than that. Perhaps Jack's training was finally sinking in a bit. "Anything to say for yourself?" the elder prompted.

"I just wanted to get the job finished. It was only _five _minutes Jack."

"And next time it's ten." He stepped towards the bed then. "You can't undermine the chain of command. You need to follow orders just like anyone else. It's a matter of safety Ty. You _know _this." Tyler nodded- he did. "So why do it?"

"I told you," he answered in exasperation. "I was right there and it was the last piece we needed."

"Your _safety_ means more than a damn job." Jack took hold of his chin, forcing his neck up at a sharp angle as he stepped up into his personal space. "Y'know this means you're getting punished, don't you?" He felt his younger brother shiver and smirked knowingly.

Tyler couldn't help it, not when his brother's voice dropped into that lower tone. He met deep blue eyes that always reminded him of the ocean- ebbing and flowing, moving between destructive storm and gentle caress. His brother was beautiful, Tyler had always thought so. Jack had a pretty face but was all man with a lean and powerful physique- and he knew how to use it too.

Wetting his lips, Tyler managed to reply softly, "I know."

Nodding deftly, Jack let him go and stepped away, Tyler barely managing to cut off the whine that went to escape his lips. "Stand up," the elder ordered. "All your clothes off." Jack started to undo his belt and Tyler slowly took his shirt off as he watched his brother remove the leather belt at his waist. Swallowing hard, Tyler still managed to keep going- defying a direct order at that point would only mean further punishment.

Tyler blushed a little when his brother stepped forward and took his already half hard erection in hand. "Looking forward to it I see," Jack mused. "Perhaps I've been too lenient on you." It came out as a growl and Tyler shivered again- this time with a hint of trepidation.

Jack grabbed the scruff of the other's neck hard, spinning him around. He shoved Tyler towards the bed, causing the younger to put his hands out to catch himself. Not removing the hand at his neck, Jack positioned Tyler, draping himself over him to growl into his ear. "Five lashes… One for each minute you made me worry about you." Tyler only nodded in acceptance. "Don't move," Jack reminded him and his brother knew exactly what would happen if he did.

Taking a half step back, Jack ran the leather belt through his fingers before cracking it. He watched the way Tyler jumped and grinned. His brother may not _like _the pain, but it was a necessary part of punishment. If he allowed Tyler to bend the rules then he was only putting the young man in danger. Perhaps Jack had control issues but the procedures he set were for the good of everyone on their crew- he was responsible for them all and Tyler wasn't above the rules.

"Count," he ordered, just before bringing the belt down across Tyler's back.

"One," he gasped out, feeling the sting on his shoulder blades. The next was lower, the belt stinging his ribs as the end whipped around. "Two." He grit his teeth, glad he hadn't made his brother wait longer. "Three," he hissed through clenched teeth as the belt snapped once more. "Four" and "Five" were grunted out, though he sighed in relief that it was over.

The cool hand on his back felt good. "Breathe," Jack urged and ran his fingers gently along the welts. As Tyler followed instructions, taking a few deep breaths, Jack purred out, "Good boy." A spike of arousal pooled in his gut at that. Leaning over him, Jack kissed at the marks, soothing away the pain.

He wasn't finished though. Jack sat on the bed, leaning over to meet his brother's gaze. "That was for making me worry, but you still need punished for breaking the rules to begin with." Tyler's breath hitched but he nodded stoically. "I'll let you decide… over my knee or in my lap?"

Tyler's tongue snaked out to wet his lips. "Lap." Jack raised a brow and he quickly added, "Please?" Jack nodded and motioned him to move.

Tyler appreciated it when he got the choice- he would always pick the latter option. Being over his brother's knee made him feel like a kid and demeaned. If he was particularly problematic though, that's exactly what would end up happening. He much preferred to be able to wrap his limbs around Jack- it felt more intimate and comforting, even if he _was _getting punished.

No sooner did Tyler straddle his brother's lap, than Jack encouraged him to wrap his arms around his neck, chin resting on his shoulder. The elder made him scoot back so his ass was exposed more, one arm hooking around his waist to hold him in place. Without preamble, his hand smacked down on Tyler's bare butt, causing the younger to yelp.

A few more smacks and Jack asked, "What did you do?"

Tyler whimpered at a particularly hard strike, Jack alternating which cheek he hit and where. "I disobeyed you," he answered, the next hit just as stinging as the last.

"Next time I call time…?" he prompted with another spank.

"I'll surface," Tyler confirmed, nuzzling his nose into the elder's neck. "Promise."

One last smack and Jack pulled him closer. "Good boy," he said in satisfaction, accepting that his brother wouldn't forget this lesson anytime soon.

Tyler whimpered as the shifting caused his stinging rear to rub against Jack's jeans. Of course Jack was there soothing him, rubbing up and down his back softly as his other hand carded through his hair. "You did so well Ty," he praised.

"I'm sorry," he ended up replying. "I don't mean to make you worry."

"I know." Jack kissed his temple, giving Tyler a squeeze. "I'm always going to worry over you though," he admitted. "You know that. You're my brother."

Tyler gave a huffing laugh. "That I am. You're stuck with me."

Jack smiled against Tyler's neck. "You'll always be my baby." The sentiment made Tyler smile a bit, ignoring the stinging of his ass as he tried to move even closer in Jack's welcome embrace. He wanted to simply melt into his brother, feel the warmth and protection all around him.

As always, Jack seemed to know exactly what he needed. He prodded Tyler into standing, steadying him when he swayed a bit. Quickly losing his clothes, Jack was down to his boxers and settled down onto the bed, tugging Tyler down with him. He let his little brother snuggle in as close as he wanted to and enfolded his arms around him as Tyler nuzzled his nose at his throat.

"I love you Ty," he murmured in his ear.

Tyler smiled. "Love you too Jack."

Sleep came easy that night and Tyler woke refreshed, even if every time he moved the wrong way he disturbed his sore ass.


End file.
